1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weather seals, and more particularly, to a weather seal for either a vehicle or garage door.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, conventional door weather seals are a combination door stop and seal. Most of these weather seals have a rigid base with a flexible sealing lip. The sealing lip generally protrudes from the base at an angle. One problem with this type of weather seal is that the sealing lip has a single or constant width and is sold in cut lengths. This requires an inventory of weather seals having sealing lips of different widths. Also, the weather seal may be a deformable seal which does not provide a large contact region with the support surface. Further, the weather seal is used for a single particular application, for example, a vehicle door or garage door.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a weather seal having a sealing lip with a variable width.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a weather seal having a flexible or hinged sealing lip to provide a large contact region with a support surface.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a weather seal that can be used for more than one particular application.